Challenging The Odds
by The DC
Summary: What happens when Hinata attempts to ask out Naruto, but Sakura beats her to it? Who'll be there to comfrot her and make her feel better? That's when Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru show up. A Kiba x Hinata story, First story!
1. Enter Kiba Inuzuka

_Well, this is my first fanfic, please DON'T be too harsh, I want to go up to at least 20 chapters, and happy holidays to everyone!_

**Chapter 1:**

Kiba leaned on a tree, exhausted over his recent training with his fellow canine, Akamaru. The Chounin was gasping for breath, he banged his fist against the tree. Upon doing so however, a pile of snow slid down onto him, living the shivering ninja even colder.

"A-Akamaru..I never want to train in snow again. Now I know why Mom and Hana never go outside during Winter. Hell, even your shivering!" said Kiba, playfully to his pet as he gently rubbed him.

"But still, I gotta keep training right now. I know no one else in the village is right now, but I have to take advantage, and beat Naruto.." he said, as Akamaru barked upon hearing the Jinchūriki's name.

"I can't believe Hinata prefers him over me, I mean, he doesn't even realize the fact Hinata admires him!" he yelled, feeling a tad bit upset. Akamaru barked once again

"No, I'm not jealous.." he said, as he then sat on the tree, and scanned the village from above. From there, he could see Hinata's house. But, as soon as he looked, he saw a beautiful long, purple-haired girl leave. And, another girl had left. The girl caught his eye.

"Wah, who's that?" he asked himself, until he suddenly paused, "Wait..that's Neji." he thought awkwardly. "And yet, he still believes he looks extremely masculine, pghhhft." Kiba began to start laughing loudly, until he began to notice Hinata heading toward the Ramen shop, and Neji heading the opposite direction. Kiba's grin turned into a frown instantly.

Meanwhile, Hinata had listened to her cousin's advice, but ignoring most of the parts since Neji began to go off topic and insult Naruto. Hinata simply ignored him, and headed toward the Ramen shop.

"Today's the day..I'll tell him..for sure!" Hinata said to herself, blushing slightly. Hinata's thoughts were cutoff when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura yelled. Hinata forgot to turn into the Ramen shop, and realized, she was there, _with Naruto. _Hinata had become upset in the inside, "What Is Sakura doing with Naruto, she doesn't care about him..I thought." Hinata thought to herself.

Luckily, the snow covered her red face. Hinata felt like running away into a ditch and crying until she had knocked out.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto said, with Sakura suddenly realizing, and remembering, Hinata _did_ have a crush on Naruto back-then, she didn't think that Hinata still had a crush, she thought she was dating Kiba when Naruto was gone.

Naruto then, obliviously, blew off Hinata, "Well, where on a date and all, so, Happy Holidays!" he told Hinata. Sakura sat down, while Hinata walked away into a fog, with a tear in her eye.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry it's so short, I'll have much longer chapters soon._


	2. The Cofrontation

_Well, this is the next chapter to the story. I touched up on the story format, so it's much more descriptive and better._

Kiba watched the whole event from afar, as he sighed. Why didn't she love him? Kiba tried so hard to impress Hinata, but he watched as she would only stare, her precious, delicate, cream white eyes, simply gazing at the idiotic ninja. This was the real reason why he disliked Naruto.

It only made the situation worse, since he could see Naruto and Sakura talking to Hinata and watching them sit down. He started think about his next move, but was abruptly interrupted by a barking Akamaru, who spotted a running Hinata.

"Woof!" The large dog had yelled deeply, and curiously. Kiba had taught Akamaru how to identify Hinata and the situations using simple pictures, over the time period Naruto left. But, Kiba began to growl deeply, as she saw rain drops beginning to fall. Still, her tears stuck out from Hinata's porcelain face. It looked so much clearer, compared to the rain drops. Kiba then stood up, his face glowing with rage.

--

Hinata had begin to cry, as the sky lit with lightning shining over the sky. She had almost tripped running through the puddle. The kunoichi turned around to have see Naruto and Sakura having a conversation.

"Naruto.." Sakura called out.

"Yeah Sakura?" he said, as he gulped down a large amount of steak flavored ramen.

"Hinata's been having feelings for you, for years. Even as a Genin." The pink haired girl spoke.

"I know, thing is..she's just, not my type.." Naruto spoke.

Hinata immediately felt her heart shatter, it wasn't cracking, it was incinerating, into dust. She was weeping uncontrollably, and sat near a corner, her hands holding her legs, and her face buried in between. Unbeknown to Hinata, Kiba had heard the whole thing, using a new jutsu he created, Ishiki Torakkingu, (Which translates to Switch Sense.) The ability lets Kiba switch his sharp nose smell into a different sense, such as taste, and helps him become a far superior tracker.

Kiba dashed, as he activated the jutsu again, switching into Hearing, as he listened for weeping in the streets. She was like an angel, connected to the sky with emotions, the harder she weeped, the more the rain roared across the sky.

Hinata looked up, as she heard footsteps stop. Hinata attempted to create a fake smile, but utterly failed. Kiba knew Hinata all to well to fall for her innocence.

"K-Kiba kun.." she was about to say, but was interrupted by Kiba, when he pulled his hands into hers, and lifted her.

"K-Kiba, where are we going? She moaned, as she couldn't help but blush over the matter that Kiba, Hinata's best friend, had picked her up and traveled with her out of nowhere.

"Shh..just wait.." Kiba said softly, somehow, stopping Hinata from crying as she looked up. Kiba had a feeling of nervousness, love, and anger. Akamaru traveled along, and barked when spotting Naruto.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled. The orange loving Ninja was going to continue, but saw Hinata with him, and realized he was glaring.

"Not your type? Naruto, listen up, I want to make a wager with you." He said, as Naruto and Sakura stood and walked toward him.

"I heard your conversation, I don't want to be angry right now, so I want to fight you. I want it a three round battle, three minutes each. Sakura could keep time, and decide." Kiba explained, as Sakura nodded.

"Sounds fun!" Naruto said, as his curious side took over him. "So, what's the bet?"

Kiba, whispered in Sakura's ear, as she had a look of interest, and nodded.

"Okay Kiba." Sakura spoke, as Naruto looked at her.

"The bet is, if I win, you, Naruto, date Hinata once." Hinata mistook it, and said, if Naruto wins, she date Naruto. She had gone utterly confused.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelieve, but nodded in agreement, as he got into fighting stance, along with Kiba and Akamaru. "Begin!" Sakura screamed.


	3. Kiba Vs Naruto!

_Since last chapter was so short, I had enough free time to do a double-update. I might be able to get a triple over night, and may be about 3-5 pages long each, so let's see. This fight, is going to be very interesting._

Sakura smiled sheepishly as she sat down next to Hinata, and looked at the nervous girl. She wanted to cheer for both, but wanted Naruto to win.

"Not again.." she thought th herself mentally, having a flashback in the Chunin Exam when they first fought each other. She decided to cheer with Naruto, and she believed she'd be doing so again.

But, the cheery-blossom girl thought, as she realized, if Kiba was so defensive over Hinata, why won't he just date her? Sakura was suddenly struck with the realization, and felt horrible since Hinata has been chasing Naruto, while Kiba was following Hinata. It was one-tangled mess, and she had to admit, out of everybody in the village, she would respect Kiba the most. He would put aside his feelings just to make Hinata happy.

"I wouldn't mind dating him.." Sakura grumbled, as Hinata turned to Sakura.

"What happened?" Hinata spoke to Sakura. Sakura's response was holding a finger about to explain, when she realized, she had to watch the fight.

--

Naruto began the fight, using his Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu, and creating thousands of them. Kiba had a retaliation on the other hand, something he learned over the time skip. Kiba howled, the screeching causing all the clones to grumble in distress, as the slowly vanished, one after the other, a domino affect, speeding rapidly. Seconds later, Naruto was left by himself, again.

"Shit.." Naruto thought to himself, as he attempted to use another shadow clone, but, was prevented from doing so as an angry Kiba dashed toward Naruto, and swiped him. He noticed Hinata had a worried look.

Naruto grasped his chin, as it began to bleed. Naruto became angry, as he summoned a shadow clone, which immediately catapulted him toward Kiba. Kiba attempted an uppercut, but Naruto summoned another one, throwing himself in the air, and summoning five more. This technique was a modified version of what he used against Gaara's Shukaku form. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kiba's partner, Akamaru stepped into the fray, and performed a vertical Gatsuga, and landed on it's hind heels, as Naruto was tossed back.

Sakura, on the other hand, was smiling at Kiba's determination. "Hey, Hinata, you do know Kiba's fighting for you right?"

"How? He says if Naruto wins, then he can date me, but Kiba's beating him.." Hinata responded, worryingly.

Sakura was surprised at Hinata's response, but soon corrected her.

"No! If Kiba wins, Naruto dates you."

Hinata's eyes widened in complete shock. But she brushed it off, as she turned to the battle, it was halfway done in the first round, and Naruto was utterly loosing so far.

--

With only a minute to go, Naruto stood, thinking of a strategy, until a light bulb flashed above his head, and went out. Naruto, clutched the light bulb, and shook it, losing his thoughts, but regained it as it flashed brightly. Sakura, on the other hand, had her jaw drop, at Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto had a flashback, as he smirked confidently, and ran toward Naruto. Kiba attempted a Gatsuga, but Naruto used a substitution jutsu. Naruto appeared in front of Kiba, his butt sticking to his face, as he scrunched his body, trying to let out a nasty whiffy.

Sakura put her hand to her head, with Hinata having her jaw drop. Unfortunately, Nauto had no luck this time, as his food had not yet digested.

Kiba sidestepped backwards, as he dashed forward, and pulled out his leg. Kiba landed a devastating kick to Naruto's ass, as he went flying into to the Ramen Stand, and landed into the seat. The first-round ended, with Sakura writing down the results.

--

Round two began, as Naruto dashed toward Kiba, as he was hit in the gut with a body blow. The Naruto was a clone, and the real one appeared, with five others, kicking him into the air, as he prepared the attack that previously beat Kiba.

"U-zu-ma-ki.." he screamed, as Naruto attempted the kick, but Akamaru came from behind, and tackled Naruto. Surprisingly, that Naruto was also a clone, and the real one came with other clones, and clutched Akamaru, and pushed several pressure points, knocking it out.

An enraged Kiba was caught off guard the all five clones launched Naruto into the air, and delivered the final kick, as Kiba's face rocketed into the ground. And for the remainder of the round, Kiba's head was stuck into the ground, while Naruto ate the leftover Ramen, as he farted.

"Now you come out.." He said, as Sakura raised her hand.

--

Round 3 began, with a pumped Naruto into position, as he let loose his controlled-demon chakra, and dashed toward Kiba, and began to pound him. The confidence though, became too much, as Akamaru awoke, and Kiba tossed a soldier-pill, as Kiba was getting beaten down.

Hinata was having trouble watching Kiba get beat down, until he saw Akamaru suddenly become red as blood.

Kiba punched Naruto, with the overconfident ninja clutched his wrists.

"Akamaru, now!" He screamed, as Akamaru leaped, and performed an aero-dynamic marking, peeing on Naruto, and at the same time, nearly blinding him.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, with Hinata slightly giggling.

Kiba then leaped into the air, with Akamaru on him. Naruto blindly summoned a shadow clone, as he generated chakra into his palm, with the clone molding it. But, at the same time, Akamaru and Kiba transformed into the Giant-Two Headed Beast. Sakura and Hinata were speechless, as Naruto looked up at Kiba, when he finally was able to see. The rasengan disappeared, and Naruto nearly peed into his pants.

"I forfeit.." Naruto spoke, as Sakura spoke, announcing the winner. "Hinata, you get your date now!" Sakura said, happily.

A thought initiated with Kiba, he had a golden flower, made of..gold, and had Hinata's name engraved on it. Both warriors were wet, but no one except Sakura could see Kiba's crying. Kiba grinned at Naruto and Hinata, as he looked at Sakura and frowned. He looked hurt, and heard a weeping, a rather small one, and looked at Kiba, as he disappeared with a jutsu, and left the flower. Sakura picked it up, and frowned dramatically.

"Hey...Hinata..." Sakura spoke sadly.

Kiba appeared in his house, and collapsed on his bed, beginning to cry.

_Well, I'm done, and I do not own Naruto or any characters. Hope you enjoyed._


	4. Hiashi And The Date

_Alright! Hopefully, everyone's going to have a good New Year, with a fresh start! I'm going to add a twist to the story. I need to step into full throttle, seeing as writing three pages in OpenOffice looks severely short online, so, this is a two-in-one. I have enough free time to add a few more chapters for later on today! _

Naruto spoke idiotically, yet funny and arrogant at the same, claiming he let Kiba so Hinata could get a date. Hinata laughed, while Sakura sat on a nearby bench, sighing as she examined the shining flower. Thee stem was an emerald green, while the rose itself was gold. On the side of the rose, had Hinata's name engraved on it. She looked at Naruto and Hinata, and stood tall.

"I'll be back." She spoke, as she ran off, with a confused Naruto and Hinata alone. Hinata began to blush, as Naruto spoke.

"So, I'll pick you up later on then!" Naruto spoke, seemingly happily, but in the inside, was completely unwilling to date her. Sakura seemed like there was a back story to all of this, and there were thing he didn't know. Naruto then turned around, to look for Kiba, but he was nowhere to be found. Naruto sighed, as he realized everything all at once. Naruto put his head down, realizing what he was going to do to Kiba mentally. Naruto was going to ruin the date.

--

Meanwhile, Hana walked into Kiba's room, hearing soft crying. She was unable to navigate in the mess that Kiba called, his "space." As soon as Hana was going to ask what was wrong with Kiba, he spoke.

"Get out Hana.." he moaned, with Hana having a questionable look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but was greeted by a flying shoe, and soon another, as she dove out of the room. She looked at her mother, who grabbed the nob, who shook her head at the same time.

"Kiba, I know what happened, there's only on thing that could make you thi-" But was cutoff, as Kiba turned around from his bed, revealing a pale face with grey eyes. Kiba looked emotionally damaged, to the point where Tsume herself became intimidated by the look on his dull face. Tsume soon stepped out as she took out her cell phone.

"Kurenai, we need you here right now." she spoke, with Kurenai instantly appearing in the area the Mother and Daughter were.

"What do you need?" Kurenai asked, but turned her head as she heard Kiba's crying even louder. Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata had a training session tomorrow, and Kiba could not miss it this time. She frowned as she clutched the knob, and pushed the door open.

"Kiba.." she said, as she had no clue what the situation was. "What's wrong?"

Kiba responded, "I lost H-H-Hinata!" he screamed as he cried louder. Kurenai knew just exactly what that meant. She knew how heartbreak felt, since Asuma had died a few months ago. She looked down and turned around, as she left the door.

"I can't help him, but I know who can..." she spoke, as she exited the house to see a running Sakura.

"If you here to see Kiba, I suggest you don't g-" but was cutoff as Kiba screamed Hinata's name. Kurenai frowned and look down, as she had to the Hyuga clan's main household.

--

It had been 6:00, as Naruto, dressed normally, unlike what he wore earlier with Sakura. He showed up at the Hyuga household, as Hinata came out, beautifully dressed, with red lipstick, her hair in rolls, and her eyes gleaming. Naruto on the other hand, didn't bother to notice.

"Hey Hinata, let's go to Ramen Stand!" he said, even though Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and himself had been their earlier. Hinata nodded and smiled as she thought of the fact she was getting her wish, to finally come true after so many years. But, Naruto was going to show the real Naruto, the one Sakura knew, and made sure that Hinata would never want to date him again.

--

Kurenai stopped running toward the Hyuga House and turned around. Hiashi would realize soon enough. Soon enough, Hiashi did.

--

Hiashi had a flashback, an hour before Hinata left.

"Father, Naruto is finally going to date me!" Hinata spoke cheerfully. Hiashi nodded. Over the period in the Chunin- Exams, he gained respect for Hinata and inferior clans below them.

"Good Hinata, hope you enjoy." Hiashi spoke, as he thought about Kiba. For the past four years, Kiba would go to the Hyuga Household, and speak to Hiashi. As Genin, it was often arguments because of his views, but that changed when Neji lost, and completely changed when Kiba returned from his failed mission with Neji, Naruto, Choji.

It is a habit, for every Saturday at 6:00pm, for Kiba to visit and talk to Hiashi for an hour or two, privately. Kiba learned various things from Hiashi, and often found it ironic that Kiba hated the Ninja Academy, but visited him for knowledge, and to get to know him more.

All this was linked because of one person. Hinata. Every week, he would come over, unless he was sick, injured, or on a mission for him not to show up. At the end of every conversation, Kiba would always ask Hiashi, for when the time is right in the future, to ask for Hinata's hand I marriage. As strange as it sounded, even if they weren't dating, he did so anyways, because Kiba was determined to be with Hinata. Though, Hiashi would always smile, and give him a small "No.", but they laughed at the end of it anyways.

Hiashi would consider Kiba a son, since sometimes he would even come over for dinner if Kiba stayed long enough. Kiba would surprise Hinata every time, and Neji as well. Though, Neji already knew about the situation, and would sometimes, "attempt" to "bond" with him. Though, the two became pretty good friends last year.

Hiashi cut his thoughts when he realized, today was Saturday, and it was 6:25. Hiashi sighed, as he knew Kiba was not injured or on a mission. Kiba knew, and Hiashi sighed to himself.

"Honey, I will be back, I need to do something." he spoke, as the tall Hyuga stood and walked out the door.

--

Hinata and Naruto arrived after thirty-minutes, since he had stopped to buy various things. This had slightly disturbed Hinata, but she ignored it. Naruto sat on the stand, as he looked at Hinata, making her blush. Naruto immediately burped, and killed the blush.

"S-So, Naruto.." Hinata was going to ask a question.

"Yeah?" What is it?" he said cutting her off.

" Do you want to date m-me?" she asked softly, but Naruto sneezed..in her face. Hinata sighed to herself, but awaited an answer.

" In all honesty Hinata, I want to be with Sakura." he said to Hinata, chipping a piece of her recovered heart. But Naruto noticed this. He grabbed his water, and clumsily spilled it on Hinata, but Hinata was to sad to notice. Naruto wiped the spilled water off her dress.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you about something" he said, as Hinata sadly looked at him. "You don't like me." he said, as Hinata's eyes widened in confusion. "You force yourself to because you have your reasons. You though, don't know the Real Naruto, only the loner, and determined one. If we did get into a relationship, it would be a total mess." he spoke, as Hinata looked down.

"I wouldn't be able to take care of you, I can barely keep myself in tact. There's a boy in this village, that you know. Maybe give him a chance, he'll take care of himself, and you. Sakura would take care of me, and deep down inside you, you'll realize who you truly love." Naruto spoke, finishing his speech.

"B-B-But, who is it then?" Hinata questioned, as Naruto turned to Hinata.

"You have to decide that, on you own. Happy Holidays Hinata." Naruto said, as he disappeared into thin-air. Hinata looked down. Strangely, she wasn't upset, or disappointed, everything Naruto said was true, but she would need to think first.

--

Hiashi walked in the village, as he waved to the various citizens who bowed in their prescience. Kiba helped him change, so maybe he could help Kiba in return. Hiashi stopped moving, when he turned to a house, in which he heard Kiba talking to Akamaru in a sad voice.

"This is where he lives.." Hiashi said, surprised.

Hiashi walked to the doorsteps, and rang the doorbell. Immediately, Hana opened the door, her eyes widened.

"Hello, Lord Hiashi." she said, as she bowed in his presence.

Hiashi laughed, "No need to bow, I know your brother to well for you to bow."

Hana's jaw dropped, as she couldn't believe what he just said.

"Mom! We have a visitor!" She screamed, as Tsume walked down, and bowed, but Hana stopped her, and soon explained, Tsume repeating the same exact action as Hana.

"Have you come to see Kiba?" Tsume asked Hiashi.

"Yes, if you noticed, everyday at 6', your son leaves here."

Tsume and Hana nodded. "He comes to visit me, and has been doing so for four years. I know him very well, and I know he's having problems right now, and I am here to help. Hana realized that is what Kurenai meant, about only one person being able to help Kiba.

"Okay, he's right upstairs." Hana said quietly, as Hiashi listened at the cries of the boy. About a minute of listening, he shook his head, as he walked up the stairs, and into Kiba's room.

"Hana, I told you t-" but was cut off when he turned around to see Hiashi inside his room. Upon seeing Kiba, Hiashi was greatly disturbed by his appearance. He could not believe his own daughter could emotionally damage someone this badly.

"Kiba, let me talk to you." he said, as Kiba sat up on his bed. Hiashi sat down next to him.

"Sorry for having such a mess.." but Hiashi laughed, giving him a signal not to worry about it.

"Listen, I want you to sleep over in the Hyuga Household tomorrow. Your hurt, and I want to help." Hiashi said, as Kiba smiled.

"Okay, but their's just one thing.." Kiba said, as Hiashi looked at him. "I want you to train me how to release Chakra into the nervous system and shut them down. I want to be stronger by mixing the styles, into one."

Hiashi had not expected such a request, but nodded and stood up. Kiba looked at him as he was about to leave the room.

"Hiashi, wait!" Kiba spoke.

"What is it Kiba?" Hiashi asked.

"In the future.." Hiashi knew what it is already. "In the future, but I'm going to ask now, for your Hinata's hand in marriage.' Kiba expected the no and a laugh, but was wrong this time.

"Kiba, you may." Hiashi spoke, with Kiba's eyes widening. Hiashi waved goodbye, as he disappeared.

_Well, that was the end of it, I'll do another maybe later or tomorrow. Happy New Years!_


	5. The Academy And A Red Hinata

_Alright! So far, so good! Three reviews, but, I'm going to have to ask if a few more can review and share their own thoughts. By the way, in the first chapter, my Note, you might notice that the word don't is all capitalized. That's my fault, show all reviews, good or not, bring em' on ;) And, thanks to Sir Greatness and Morphic-M for the reviews._

Kiba softly sighed to himself, his emotions got the best of him, and caused him to not only freak out, but scare his own sister and mother. Kiba began to wonder, what was the date like? Did Hinata not like it? Will she date Naruto again? The thoughts were stirring him up again, and forced himself to take a soldier pill to calm down.

Although, Kiba was also happy. Hiashi finally realized, how worthy Kiba was of Hinata. But, Kiba couldn't argue. He had convinced Hiashi that one shouldn't judge by abilities, and show how they are, and how they act. Kiba smiled at the thought of Hinata, and soon dozed off. Hana slightly opened the door, to see Kiba laying flat on his back, unaware of everything.

"Mother, pass the water gun." Hana asked, as Tsume grabbed it, and filled it with ice. Hana had noticed, there was a lump..in his crotch. Hana slyly targeted the bulge, and squirted the gun. Hana felt like it was in slow-motion, just awaiting for the sub-zero water to make contact in Kiba's most sensitive area.

Kiba turned his head slowly, and noticed the water flying toward the area, sadly, before he could cover it, the water made contact. And, Kiba's eyes widened.

"OH SHIT." Kiba thought, as he clutched the spot and rolled around the bed. "Cold,cold,cold,cold,cold..." Kiba muttered, with Hana and Tsume laughing at the dog boy. Akamaru even turned to him, and licked his face.

Kiba didn't need to ask why his own family had squirted him in the crotch. He heard his Mother and Sister say in the hall, "You get like that only in the bathroom or in private, Kiba." This caused Kiba to growl, but at the same time, laugh. Akamaru jumped onto Kiba, and looked out the window, for a fresh breath.

--

Hinata soon realized what just happened, she was on a date with Naruto, everything went wrong, Naruto told Hinata something she didn't want to hear, and now, she began to cry.

"T-T—There's not a single p-person in the v-vilage who loves me.." but, was greeted by Shino, who appeared from the shadows. Hinata noticed, but didn't bother to smile.

"Your wrong Hinata, there's someone." He said quietly. Hinata had a questionable look, and asked.

"It's not you, is it?" The girl asked.

"No, but it's someone you know, you'll figure it out later." Shino said.

The raven haired girl was going to ask more about the person. But Shino disappeared. So, Naruto and Shino both know that person, and Hinata couldn't figure it out.

"I can't even figure it out..I'm so useless.." Hinata said. She noticed whenever Hinata doubted herself, Kiba always denied it, and made her feel better. Not this time. And strangely enough, she found herself blushing at the thought of Kiba.

"N-no, It c-can't be..I'm just upset.."Hinata thought, denying the rightful possibility. She shook her head, but still, Kiba stayed in her mind, and several thoughts arose about him. Hinata tried to shake it off, but some thought's remained.

Hinata stood up, and walked away from the Ramen Stand.

--

Meanwhile, Sakura passed by Kiba's house, and saw Kiba at the window.

"Hey Kiba!" The Cherry-Blossom girl spoke.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?"Kiba spoke questionably, with Akamaru letting out a soft yawn.

Hinata, on the hand, was about to turn, but saw from the corner of her milky eyes, Sakura and Kiba talking. For some reason, she found herself jealous, so she attempted to get into the conversation, but her body stopped moving. Her mind wanted to move, but her body remained stiff. Hinata forced herself to turn around into another direction.

"Kiba, I can't talk much, I gotta head somewhere, but you left this!" Sakura said, clutching the golden rose, which was very heavy. She tossed it at Kiba, who simply caught it, and waved Sakura off.

--

The next day, all Jounins had to interrupt their planned schedule for training, because the Hokage had an announcement. Every Chunin had a call announcing the training was off, with the exception of Naruto.

Hinata, who had been home, found herself letting a sigh of relief, but caught herself, and was questioning her own thoughts. She blushed though, just at the thought of being training with Kiba. She shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She yelled, "It couldn't be him!" she shrieked, with Hiashi looking at her, along with Hinabi, Hinata's younger sister. Hinata gave them a nothing type of expression, and Hiashi nodding. He already knew what everything was about. Kurenai told him, and she expected that person to be Kiba. He didn't mind though.

A few minutes later, another announcement was made, calling a Chounin to report to the Hokage's office, and that including Naruto as well.

--

Kiba showed, in a larger and newer version of his old hooded-jacket he wore as a Genin. The jacket was much darker, and the fuzz at the head was gone, leaving a good look at Kiba. Akamaru, was cleaned by Tsume earlier.

--

At the Hokage's office, the announcement was made.

"Alright, listen up! Every Chunin, with an exception of Shikamaru and Naruto with all of you, will be attending a college-type class!" She screamed. Everyone was confused at the announcement, except for Shino, who kept up with America's Customs. He sighed.

"Every month, all of you, will be classes, for a whole week! You will be staying in the enhancement Academy for the period, and will share a dorm, which holds two!" Shikamaru let out his catchphrase, as the perfect moment.

"...How Troublesome..." He mumbled, as he looked at a dieting Chouji munching on a grapefruit.

"The class starts tomorrow, and the location is inside the Monument Mountain! You have all been wondering what we were making, so this is it! You will all be directed by a Jounin, except for you Shikamaru, since you volunteered! Thank you for attending."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as everyone looked at him. "Temari..." he grumbled, that was the only way he had joined. She forged his signature. Shino actually laughed a bit, and all eyes turned to him.

"...I..coughed.." he said, to avoid anything.

--

Hinata packed her things neatly, as Hiashi smiled and waved. He needed permission to know who would be sharing Hinata. He had accepted, and had helped her pack up everything.

"Good luck, and see you next week, Hinata." Hiashi said, as Hinata hugged the tall man, and left for the mountains.

Kiba was having a bad time though, since he was already on the mountain top, carrying his and Akamaru's luggage. Most of it was food though.

"..You Fat..Fuck.." Kiba said panting.

Unfortunately for Kiba Chouji was behind him, and thought the insult was to him.

"N-no! I meant Akamaru!" he said, as he began to run. He noticed Chouji was catching up, and that diet was working. But, they both stopped running when they made it inside the Academy.

"Dorm number nine.." he read, off the paper he received from Guy. Kiba opened the door with a key, and tossed his luggage into a closet. He took off his jacket and shirt and lied on the bed, his abs perfectly showing on his dark, skin. Hinata had walked in, not aware Kiba was inside, and put everything she carried with her next to Kiba's.

"Who's is this..?" she said, as the beautiful, raven haired girl, turned to see a built Kiba, laying shirtless on the bed. Plus, there was one bed..

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba greeted, grinning and waving. In the inside, he had butterfly in his stomach. Hinata blushed, so red, it reached her hairline.

"Um-um-um.." she repeated, not sure what to say.

_End Chapter, hope you liked this one!_


	6. Pranks And A DogBoy Styled Kiss

_Poor, poor Hinata. Trying to deny her feelings, and pop. Out goes a shirtless Kiba, on their shared bed. Hope you enjoy this one guys. I might do another chapter tonight. So far, I have confirmed there will be twenty-five chapters or more. Hope you all enjoy!_

Hinata continued to madly blush, and Kiba sat, simply smiling at the living jewel, for the next to minutes as she continued to say, "Um." and have a embarrassed reaction. Kiba decided to peek in the closet use his Switch Jutsu, while Hinata was looking at the floor, turning her head and repeating the words. But, it was then, the prank began.

While on the mountains, Tenten found, an, rock, shaped has the beloved part of all of male. Tenten herself saw Hinata again, and would know she wouldn't notice. Tenten picked up the rock, with Neji beside her, snickering madly, as she rushed behind Hinata and put the inappropriate on inside her backpack.

Rock Lee saw from behind and laughed, so loud, almost everyone except Kiba and Chouji stopped to see what was wrong. Luckily for Hinata, no one saw the rock. She continued up the mountain, talking to Shino.

"How can anyone say it's not funny? It's not like she doesn't do that alone anyways...I think.."Tenten said, but laughed it off. Neji and Rock Lee laughed with her.

"I feel bad if Hinata's room mate is a boy!" Rock Lee said, along with Neji smirking at the innocent girl. Unfortunately for Hinata, someone would discover it.

That someone was Kiba. Kiba peered at the object.

"Hey Hinata, what.." Kiba was cutoff, as suddenly, he realized what that object is. Kiba blushed insanely, but pulled a "Hinata" as he fainted .

"K-Kiba kun?" Hinata asked, as she took a step forward, as she looked at the closet.

"Byaukagan!" Hinata yelled, as she realized why Kiba fainted. She soon joined him, as she blushed, too much went to her face and caused her to step forward, and collapse on top of him. Hinata's lips were right on Kiba, plus, the dorm was open.

Ino passed by as she talked to Chouji, and gave him an apple.

"Thanks Ino. Ino, Ino?" The thinning man said, as Ino peered into dorm nine.

"Chouji, they're kissing!" Ino said, as they both went inside but realized, they were both out cold. That's when Chouji and Ino looked at each other.

Ino grabbed Hinata, as she put her legs on top of Kiba. Chouji grabbed Kiba's arms and stuck them out. Then, Ino put Hinata's arms around Kiba's, while Chouji moved his face to match with Hinata's, so they were lip-on-lip.

A few minutes later, they had finished, and began to laugh hysterically.

"Chouji! Grab your phone and take a picture!" Ino yelled, as Chouji did so. They had to leave when they saw Hinata moving a bit. They then closed the door, and made Hinata slightly wake up.

--

Hinata woke up, madly blushing as her lips were molded with Kiba's. She actually enjoyed it, but tried to make herself move. She couldn't, but tried to many times. Sadly, she had a limited amount of time that had ran out, as Kiba awoke, and noticed.

_"Alright Kiba, this is it, tell her how you feel!"_

"Hinata.." Kiba called.

"Kiba-K-Kun, I'm sorr.." but was cut off as Kiba pulled her into a deeper kiss, with her pillow plush lips bending with hers. Hinata jumped up, in shock. Thing is, she tried to deny her feelings this time, but was unable to. She didn't want to talk about it, but, leaned over and kissed him ion the cheek.

"I have f-feelings for you, K-Kiba-Kun. But, I need permission from my dad to d-date y-you." Hinata said, as she ran out, embarrassed, even though she loved what had just occurred.

Kiba smirked, as he knew what Hiashi's answer would be. "I'm going to like this Academy."

_This was short for a reason, I want to do an additional chapter now. More romantic. Don't worry though, the story has only started._


	7. Rescue Mission Begin!

Kiba's eyes widened in shock, as he did not think Hinata would return the favor. Knowing that Hinata needs permission to date, getting past that was no trouble at all. He knew Hiashi well enough for Kiba to be entrusted with his precious Jewel, Hinata. He smiled as he thought of what may go on.

"Finally, I beat Naruto.." he spoke, but was interrupted as a siren in the Academy went off.

"Kiba, Neji, and Chouji, get your things! We have an emergency mission going on! Hinata and Tenten have all been abducted, and you've three have been chosen to recover the kunoichi." Kiba's eyes widened in shock, he did not recall anyone untrusted entering the building.

This would be Kiba's chance to prove himself to the Hyuga's, Neji and Hinata. Instantly, Kiba vanished, taking Akamaru with him, and soon he met with Chouji and Neji outside the Academy.

"Looks like were all here." Neji said.

--

They had bee informed, that a single entity, had entered and taken the two. Chouji had been chosen for the mission because Ino might have been taken along with them. The fatting man had no choice, he took out his Clan's pills, and devoured the red one. Soon enough, he was skinning, and his Chakra was off the charts. Kiba joined the rank with Chouji, as he devoured all his soldier pills, and gave Akamaru a special, "Dog Version" of the pill.

Neji sighed, seeing as he shouldn't be left out. He undid the bandage wrap he had on his head, giving him full-use of Byuakagan. Neji then took out a special cream, which smelled bitter, and he unenjoyably devoured it. With a few minutes, the surge of Chakra called the Academy to have a massive black out.

"Let's go." Chouji said, breaking the silence.

--

Neji decided to talk about Hinata to Kiba, wanting to learn more. He knew Kiba would not get upset, because of the type of situation they were in, but took the chance.

"Kiba.." Neji spoke, as The Dog trainer turned to him. "I know about you and Hinata, Uncle discussed this with me, since I knew you more than anyone else, excluding Hinata. My question is, how long have you loved her for, and did you change father..?" he asked, as Kiba smiled.

"Feel free to ask, you're related to her. But yeah..Four years, since we became Genin. I've loved her, I saw her, she looked like something, you could only dream about. I had tried to convince your father many times how I felt about her, and after much debate, and arguments, I shared my views with him, and he simply changed. I love her so much, she means more than the world to me."

Neji smirked, "Better get to know you better than."

--

_This chapter is severely short. Because I finished right before New Years, so, tomorrow is a special chapter. 7 pages long! And maybe another later. Friday, I will put up one chapter. Happy NewYears!_


	8. The Village Hidden In The Moon

_Happy New years! I'm a bit late, but, hope you enjoy!_

Kiba sighed, as he continued to run pass by various Ninja. Neji was being transmitted directions on were to go, with the help of Shino's bug. The particular bug was a mother bug, ready to lay it's nest. When the time was right, Neji would use the bug. He had been given to him by request.

"Guys, I see the another village!" Chouji yelled, as they passed an apparently new town, calling themselves, The Village Hidden In The Moon: Lunair.

"This should be where the suspect is." Nejo said, as he stopped running, along with Kiba and Chouji.

"We need more evidence and information, we'll need to split." Neji commanded, as he took out a map. And with the help of Kiba, made a town map, that was divided into three sections. Kiba scanned the paper, with Chouji.

Kiba had Northwest and South West. Chouji had Northeast and Southeast. Neji had simply the remainder, which was divided into 33.3%, with the exception of Neji having 33.4%.

--

Chouji walked around the new town, spotting many high skyscrapers, and some food stands which brought up his hunger. Even if he was on a diet, he needed help controlling it, eating that pill could not go alone, as he needed, as what Chouji defines as, "Support."

"Free Samples!" a young lady called out, as Chouji turned his head, his eyes gleaming red, as he dashed toward the stand and devoured the sample plate.

"That'll be twenty-two and sixty cents!" The girl said, confusing Chouji.

"What, it was free samples?" The fat man tried to explain.

"Only one, a dollar for another sample, you ate Twenty three of them, I gave you a discount, pay up!" she demanded, as Chouji looked down and shook his head.

"Rip-off artists.." he said, as he walked into an alley.

--

Neji sighed, even with his Byuakagan, seeing through the buildings was a fairly difficult task, it had a Chakra barrier, acting as a generator. Neji had the hunch, this village was no better than the sound village.

"S-Sir, please I'm asking you, may I please have one dollar?" A young boy asked, as Neji nodded, while taking out his wallet. The boy attempted to take off with the wallet.

"Trigram Palm, Eight Points!" he yelled, as he struck the boy, revealing to be a transformed punk-rocker styled man.

"Foundling Scum." he said, as the Hyuga walked away.

--

Kiba was deeply angered, as he walked through the town, he noticed that there seemed to be a manipulating Chakra barrier, similar to the Sound Village. Kiba had thought he saw Hinata, until it was a dark shadow, lurking.

"Hey, punk, give me all you got!" A thug demanded, threatening him with sharp staff. Kiba smirked, as Akamaru as walked slowly, and bit the staff, making the thug scream.

"WHAT! W-W-W-WHAT KIND OF ROID MONKEY DOG IS THAT!" he yelled, as he turned into a corner and ran.

"Idiots." Kiba thought to himself.

--

Chouji sat in a Ramen stand, asking if their were any well known warriors, or idols in the village. One man answered, saying Rinuya would abduct people and return them for execution, and all in exchange for revenue. The waiter heard, and pulled out a gun, shooting the innocent man. He then pointed at Choji and fired.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Expansion Jutsu!" Chouji yelled, not only smashing the bullet, but clutching the man's head. Many workers looked at the commotion, and withdrew their own weapons, and fired.

"Human Boulder!" he yelled , as the bullet's deflected off of Chouji and the original threat was ran over. He would need more information, and headed out to find Neji.

--

Kiba frowned, worried about Hinata and her status.

"Hinata, where coul-" but was cutoff, as he saw a beaten man thrown out of a club looking building. The man was purple, having huge lumps on his head, and bleeding from the mouth down, his head soaking and dripping.

"I didn't mean to!" He screamed, with three men in black coming out.

"Save it for the execution chamber he said, as they lifted him."

"Hey, punks! Put him down!" Kiba said, as he got on top of his beloved Canine.

The three men all pulled out shotguns, aiming at Kiba.

"Dobo-Gatsuga!" he yelled, with Kiba and Akamaru simultaneously performing there attack, in perfect unison, as they had a resemblance to giant twin drills. The rotation of the attack caused the banner on the club to not only shred, but cut the windows glass. Akamaru and Kiba split into two directions, but the tip of the attack keeping them intact. The attack made direct hit with two of the ninja, at the side of the battered man. But, the tip soon separated, as Akamaru went behind the large, roid-monkey resembled man holding the innocent. Kiba stopped his attack, as he grabbed the man, and leaped out of the way, when Akamaru dug directly into the man's back.

The rescue would not be as easy as they thought, when the man used a substitution jutsu, and appeared behind Kiba. Kiba smiled slightly, as he tossed the hurt man into Roid-Monkey. He fell, as he disappeared.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Shiraz, and I want Heenan back, now!" The man said, exposing his idenity as Shiraz.

"Get down here you Roid Monkey!" Kiba yelled, only angering Shiraz deeply. He leaped back onto the field, looking at his two henchman.

"I get paid for delivering Heenan to Rinuya, big bucks, so don't get in my way!" Shiraz yelled, as he made a dragon, goat, and tiger hand signs, as blood began to pour from his mouth. Shiraz spit, mixing the two together, as he manipulated the liquid into ice, and shape shifted the ice into a large pillar, and pushed it straight into Kiba.

"Gah!" Kiba yelled, as he felt the bones and joints in his arm crack. The fight would be short lived however, as Akamaru spotted Chouji. He had found out from the man in the restaurant, Rinuya in fact did abduct Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. Ino. The thought of Ino being taken enraged Chouji, to were he put on spiked chains around his body.

"Spiked Human Boulder!" he screamed, as Shiraz looked behind him, and his life was at a dead end, as Chouji plowed into Shiraz, slashing him and slicing him, blood leaking from him.

"Gah.. Rinuya..West.." Shiraz spoke, as he died.

"That's where Neji is!" Chouji yelled, as he rolled down the roof, leaving the chains, and rolling off to find Neji.

Kiba looked at the man, who was greeted by medics.

" Rinuya..West..Abandoned Factory..Downstairs.." he said, as he was taken away.

--

Neji groaned, as he had been greeted by man thugs who have attempted to rob him various times. He had gained clues by demolishing all of them, most of them saying,

"Are you gonna save that other Hyuga?" Which gave Neji the suspicion that Hinata was infact, taken by the Boss, Rinuya.

Neji's stopped thinking about how to piece the puzzle when Chouji and Kiba greeted him.

"Neji! Kiba and Chouji shouted, Akamaru barking along with them.

"Did you get enough clues?" Neji asked, as Akamaru barked, only for Neji to look at him.

"The man.." Chouji said.

" Rinuya?" Neji asked, with Chouji nodding his head.

"He's not to far from here, he's in the northern borderline." Chouji explained, Kiba then added.

"Before I left, the man Chouji killed, Shiraz.."

"Killed?" Neji asked, looking at Chouji. To discovery he did have blood stains. Kiba nodded an continued.

"Said something about him being west, and the victim he was beating, said an old abandoned house, and downstairs. That has to be where they're at."

--

"I hope everything is good with Kiba, Neji, and Chouji.." Tsunade moaned, as Shizune looked at her Master."

"I'm sure they are Lady Tsunade." as she put down several piles of paper, only making Tsunade groan in frustration.

--

Neji activated his Byuakagan, which finally became use since they were separated by with the main city. Neji saw nothing..at first, until he heard screams from Tenten and Ino.

"Multi Expansion Jutsu, Arm!" Chouji yelled, as his arm became larger than the house itself. He clutched the roof, as he tore it apart, only to see nothing.

"Wait, downstairs..Guys! They're underground!" Neji yelled, as Kiba used beast imitation, to use a wild and rowdy, uncontrolled version of Gatsuga. The three of them released the restrained Chakra, causing another black out.

"It took us two hours to find this house from the city, and it's sunset, let's hurry up." Neji spoke, as Kiba ripped the lower level of the house into pieces. But, it revealed a steel doorway.

"Trigram Palm!" Neji yelled, as his palm made contact, the door had to much pressure, and dropped, alerting the kidnapper. "But wait, Chouji, how can you use Human Boulder if your that skinny" Neji asked questionably.

"It's a secret: Chouji yelled, grinning.

--

Chouji, Neji, and Kiba all ran down the stairs, revealing a white haired man. It was rather long, and he looked rather old. The hair though, was very thin, and the man was in a dark Grey samurai suit.

"And you are?" Rinuya asked, as he turned his head to reveal a burnt face. Ino finally realized, Chouji was the thin man. She gasped, but unfortunately, Ino and Tenten were on a pole, tied, there mouth bandaged. Hinata was out cold.

The man had a surprise, as his body turned into flames, to reveal one of the most treacherous ninja. Kabuto.

"Fight me, and I'll release them." With all three of them nodding. Kabuto performed a summoning jutsu, resurrecting Shiraz to help him out.

--

The fight began, with Neji attempting to due a sixty-four points, but apparently, Shiraz's Chakra points were rearranged to make it much more difficult than originally intended. Chouji came from behind, and attempted to take out a chained spear, and rotate it rapidly, but Shiraz simply caught him.

Neji though, using Byuakagan found 12 points, and struck them, somewhat weakening the rampaging monster. Chouji used a human boulder, but he only caught it, and tossed it at Neji.

"Even if your thin, your still a fat f-" but was cutoff, and Chouji expanded his hands, and smashed Shiraz, harming him. But, it didn't stop as Chouji leaped. And expanded his body, splashing Shiraz. Then, he picked up the weakening Shiraz.

"Trigram palm, sixty four points!" he yelled, but Shiraz leaped, and only struck and rendered Chouji useless.

--

Kiba was on a stare down with Kabuto, and Hinata awoke, realizing Kiba and the others were here to rescue them. She smiled, but her face was covered. Kiba got a huge head start, as Akamaru came from behind and tackled him.

"Four legged attack!" he yelled, as Akamaru transformed into Kiba, and they both hit a series of kicks and leg strikes. Kabuto though, countered when Kiba was running at him, as he struck him in the chest, and blood spilled from Kiba's mouth.

Once again, Kabuto forgot about Akamaru, as he bit him, and soon ran over to Shiraz and talked him, leaving an opening for Neji to hit him with the Sixty- Four Palms. But, Shiraz was not down and out yet.

--

Shiraz stood, as he used the pillar technique, hitting Neji multiple times with bloodied ice. Neji began gasping for air, seeing as how he could shape shift. As he began to choke Neji with the pillar.

"Ten..ten.." Neji moaned, as Chouji stood up, and not only grew in size, his butterfly wings showed.

"Sound Cracker!" he screamed, as the wings flapped, and wind began to cut into his skin.

--

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, as Kabuto struck him. Kiba pointed toward a coffin, as Akamaru tackled it. This caused Shiraz to drop to the floor, his skin drooping, as the girls became freaked out.

"Another Chakra point? What hand strike do I use for that?" Neji screamed, but stopped worrying as Chouji's attack made an imitation of Shiraz, and rammed it into Shiraz, which caused his body to viciously explode.

Kabuto noticed, his eyes widening, and he made a hand sign, disappearing, but apparently, the poles opened up, releasing Tenten, Ino, and Hinata.

"K-Kiba Kun!" Hinata yelled, as she had tears streaming down her dirty, yet precious face. Kiba smiled, but something unexpected had happened. Hinata pulled away from Kiba, and wrapped her arms around his, and kissed him passionately, even adding a bit of tongue as the tongue's fought.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun" she whispered, without stuttering this time.


	9. Notice

_Hey guys, happy new years! School starts on Monday, so my next chapter will be either on Monday or Tuesday. But, unfortunately for me, I have writers block btw, and it'll take a while to get over it. Please, if you can, leave a comment and any suggestions or ideas for the story. Thanks ;)_


	10. Konoha and Revelations

_Nooooooooooooooooooooo, I'm back at school now, and have barely anytime to update the story, BUT, luckily, I have some time today to do one. If you saw the notice and have an account, I really need some comments and feedback;. I can't write stories without knowing what I'm doing ya know? (Plus, I'm depressed, and this story keeps my mind off the depression) Here's Chapter Nine! Revelations and A Date._

When Hinata kissed Kiba, luckily, no one saw, due to Ino glomping Chouji, and Tenten romantically hugging Neji. But, that would not stop Ino's gossip and curious side on the way back. Everything was dramatically cold, and the snow returned, but it wasn't so heavy, just the cold causing the main problems. Halfway through the path to Konoha, she decided to pester them.

"So...Hinata, you still fancy Naruto?" Asked a suspicious Ino, giving Kiba a look that alerted Hinata that she was on to something. Kiba was to busy to not notice, talking to Neji about Hyuga Family History, which surprised Neji.

"No, I'm not!" She said cheerfully, trying turn the tables on Ino to question her thoughts about Chouji, but the girl would not stop, slightly annoying Hinata.

"So, you have anyone that might have your attention to replace Naruto?" Ino asked, only to make Hinata blush, when she tried her hardest to conceal herself from Ino.

"U-Um, N-No..." Hinata, stuttering, and only exposing herself, since she went back to pushing her fingers and looking down. Neji took notice, and looked at Hinata, wondering who she might go to. For once, Neji hoped it was Kiba for various reasons.

"Don't lie to me Hinata, there's someone, especially if your acting like you were around Naruto. This only made Hinata angry, since Naruto had incinerated her heart, but _he_ placed it all back together himself.

"I don't like Naruto! I lik-" But Hinata stopped herself, blushing furiously, when Ino's eyes widened, and she leaned forward. She looked around and saw Neji looking at her. Apparently, Kiba noticed this, and grinned, giving his seal of approval.

"U-u-u-um,um, uh..Kiba.." Moaned Hinata, Ino misunderstood, and a shocked Ino screamed.

"LEE?!" Yelled Ino, only for Hinata to fall on her head in annoyance, Neji knew it wasn't Lee.

"I said Kiba.." Hinata spoke softly, but put her hands to her mouth, with her blushing.

"Kiba?!" Screamed Ino, looking at the dog-boy, who was riding on his loyal dog. Kiba, like a bonified idiot, grinned and stuck his thumb up as high as possible, only making Hinata redder, as Ino looked back at the two, and grinned maliciously, and with Neji smirking.

--

During the walk home though, Ino kept asking Hinata what qualities she saw in Kiba to make her love him. Ino though, wrote this down, with a unaware Kiba and Hinata noticing. Ino would periodically go up to Kiba to ask what he saw in Hinata, with him replying, "Everything" every time. Ino thought this was sweet. But, she had told Chouji, but he said, "He already guessed they would eventually get together." Ino even glanced at Neji, wanting to know his opinions about Kiba, but he only nodded.

"Hinata-Nisan, you are aware you do have to ask for Hiashi's permission to date him, and you know, that little spell Kiba casted over him could ware off, right?" But Neji's eyes widened. He was not supposed to tell Hinata, so he gave her an excuse.

"Sorry, I was thinking about you and Kiba, so I said Kiba." With Hinata nodding, acting a bit oblivious.

"I know Neji-Nisan, but I won't give up." she said, smiling.

--

Hiashi was alerted Hinata was returned to the village, with him only breaking down, in disgust about how he treated Hinata for all the years she went to the academy. He had no right to disrespect the future Heiress of the clan. But, he calmed himself, and stood upwards, going into the household and waiting patiently.

"Thank you, Kiba." he mumbled.

--

Hinata walked in, hugging her sister, Hanabi, and soon, Hiashi, who tried to hold back tears. She went to her crying mother, and she gave her the most violent hug of all time, but in a good way. Hinata sighed though, knowing the peaceful would go away when she asked him about Hinata.

"Father, may I talk to you?" she asked, with Hiashi nodding, as the nervous girl bit her lip, and sighed. Hiashi had not wanted Naruto to date her, so if she asked for a date, he would say no.

"May I date..", Hiashi gave her the questioning eye, but she continued anyhow. "Kiba..", but Hiashi's expression changed dramatically.

"Hinata.."

_End Chapter, and hope you enjoyed!_


	11. Hinata's Flashbacks

_Here's the next chapter, I'm pretty busy, so it may take 1-2 weeks for chapter sadly. But, here's Chapter 11! Flashbacks._

"You have my permission.." Hiashi stated boldly in front of the heiress of the Hyuga. This made her unbelievably, jump and squeal in joy, as she threw her arms in the air, and running with her eyes closed. The celebration would be interrupted however, as soon as her foot stepped on the newly mopped floor, she began to slide, and crash into the sink, leaving a bruise on her chin as it made contact.

"Ow,ow,ow!" Hinata repeated, as she rubbed her chin, and Hinabi came downstairs, with a healing lotion, and handed it to Hinata.

"Thank You, Hinabi." she thanked her graciously. The porcelain skin was damaged. But Hinata thought to herself. "Nothing Kiba, can't fix, hehe." but soon blushed, as the thought about all the times, when Kiba really did help her.

--

"_Kiba-Kun!" Hinata screamed, as she finally took in what just happened. In the midst of the fight with ninjas from the Village Hidden In The Rock, Kiba had unexpectedly showed up since Hinata had fended off two of the three Ninjas. The last one however, attempted to impale an unexpected Hinata, but Kiba shoved her out of the way, as his rib cage was struck. That didn't stop Kiba, as he only smirked, with blood gushing. Akamaru, did not come with him this time._

_--_

"_Extreme Fang Over Fang!" Kiba screamed, as Chakra, Speed, and Blood all mixed together with his wind element that became Kiba's strongest attack. _

"_It'll take a lot more to touch me." The Ninja yelled, leaping out of the way. Kiba though, had other plans, as he jumped into the ground, and rose up, just barely missing the dodging rock ninja. The Ninja took the time to attempt and impale Kiba on the head, but another new technique was born, as Kiba performed a vertical Gatsuga, ripping through the bolder-spike, and with a single touch, shredded the ninja to pieces. A dazed Kiba stopped moving, as he then collapsed. With Hinata watching with widee-eyes._

_--_

_Shino had come on time, and had healed Kiba with the use of large parasites. Hinata only stood, as she cried, unable to help her fellow teammate._

_--_

She owed him everything, everything. Kiba would help Hinata with anything, even put his own love aside for Hinata's happiness. Hinata had thought Kiba felt something to her, but denied it, seeing since she focused on Naruto, at that time.

--

"_Oi! Hinata!" Kiba yelled, grinning sheepishly as he waved. Akamaru barked as he gave his greeting._

"_H-hello Kiba-Kun.." Hinata responded, pushing her fingers together._

"_This about..Naruto?" Kiba asked, uncomfortably._

"_Is something wrong Kiba-Kun?" Asked Hinata, tilting her head to the side._

"_No..Nothing." Kiba moaned, with Akamaru giving a whine._

"_Oh..well, can you help me out, I want to confess to Naruto, how much I love him." Hinata asked, with big eyes._

_Kiba however, felt a deep sadness within him, as he looked down. "Sure..' he said._

_--_

_Kiba would soon try to help Hinata by giving a rehearsal. They both spent three hours together, and Kiba had only wished that the rehearsal was the real thing, not a preparation. This all got interrupted when Naruto showed up, waving to both of them, as Hinata fainted._

_--_

_Something different occurred though. Hinata woke up to find herself alone, in the dark. She looked around, since Kiba usually stayed with her until the beauty awoke. However, she found a note, that stated that Kiba placed a genjutsu so no one could see her, unless she walked ten feet away from the barrier tag._

"_K-Kiba knows genjutsu?" Hinata wondered, but stopped thinking as she worried about Naruto. _

"_I-I have to see Naruto-kun!" she told herself, as she ran off. Kiba had lied, he never placed a genjutsu, he never learned any. Kiba was simply behind the fence were she awoke, and watched. Kiba had a tear fall down his cheek, since she had no remorse for him._

_--_

"I-I..owe him..so much.." Hinata thought in sadness. She would make it up to Kiba today.

End Chapter.


	12. Prepping Up For Class

_Here's the newest chapter! I've been very busy lately, but this story is not discontinued, and I will be doing about one chapter a week! And, now for the disclaimer. _

_DC: Kiba, say it._

_Kiba: Why?_

_DC: Because if you don't, I'll make Hiashi say "no."_

_Kiba: FINE. DC does not own any part of Naruto, and does not profit from this. All credit for characters is given to Miyamoto. Now start it already._

Kiba had been training with Akamaru since they had come back to the village. Nothing much has happened over the past few days with Hinata, since she hasn't called. What had happened in that other village, it scared him. He could have lost her, and for all he knows, he could have made their friendship entirely awkward.

"Man Akamaru.." Kiba spoke, breathing heavily while pouring down sweat. "I don't know. I don't know if she hasn't given on Naruto or if she wants to give me a chance. It makes me sad just thinking about i-" but was cut-off by Akamaru when Shino walked towards them.

"Kiba, you're going to be late at the academy" Shino spoke in his usual monotoned voice. "And what had happened in that mission? Hinata's acting different all of a sudden." He continued, as Kiba and Akamaru began to walk with Shino subconsciously toward the mountains.

"Nothing.." Kiba moaned, with him being able to see Shino giving a suspicious eye.

--

"It's going to be the official first-day you know. The advance academy had been closed for security upgrade. Its back up now." He spoke, as he stopped to take a unknown pill, which seemed to create a exact copy of the amount of Chakra Shino had in his body, and bunched it.

"Shino! Are those steroids?!" he screamed, before getting a huge facepalm by an aggrevated and seething Shino.

"Their for the insects!" he spoke, slightly raising his voice.

This made Kiba snicker, before Shino contacted a group of flees to attack Kiba. Instead, he simply threatened him, which had worked. Kiba had fell of of Akamaru, and off the whole mountain when he had sniffed the insects. Akamaru made things worse when he had to take a leaker, and chose to do so on Kiba's hands, the only thing that has Kiba conscious.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, with Shino summoning a bed of insects to lift Kiba and drop him onto Akamaru.

"We're here you know."

--

Hinata had been on the bed, unpacking various things she had brought with her into the dorm. Dorm 11. She had forgotten who was with her, but he mind was only on Kiba, and her father's "Yes." The word of approval. Overtime, she had wondered why she had even liked Naruto.

--

"_N-N-Naruto-K-Kun, I'll be over there right away.." she spoke softly into the phone. Hinata had gotten a phone call by Naruto, accidentally, that is. Naruto had been sick, and needed some ramen. He dialed the number and called Hinata instead, who he thought was Sakura until she spoke. Now, somehow, she was going to Ichiraku Ramen Stand to buy a bowl of clam ramen, three bowls of pork and beef ramen, and flower herb ramen._

_If she hadn't liked Naruto as much as she had at that time, she would have hated him._

"_N-Naruto K-Kun! She spoke softly, knocking at the door._

_All she heard was a moan, and the apartment door was unlocked. The moan led to a trail in Naruto's room. And there she saw it. A Naruto, with his pants down, whacking, at photoshopped pictures of Sakura._

"_WAH!" Naruto screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOUR SO WIERD!" he yelled. Hinata couldn't say anything, she was to hurt, and she began to cry, leaving a baffled Naruto to pick up the Ramen she left and finish up. Sakura saw Hinata and came in. Perhaps this is why Naruto couldn't remember that day, the World's Hardest Knockout by Sakura._

_--_

Hinata stopped thinking about her confusion, when Kiba came in, knocking.

"Perhaps she'll want to take it casually." Kiba thought. "Hey Hinata...-Kun!" he paused, hoping Hinata would remember. Upon hearing this, Hinata's face suddenly became hot with blood, as her blush expanded to her face.

"Bingo!" he thought, as he went over to take out something, and that's when he got a huge nosebleed. He found a familiar, inappropriate-shaped stone object still there. "Why is this still here..?" he thought.

"O-Oi Kiba-K-K-Kun.." she stuttered, more than she had did with Naruto. Suddenly, Kiba grabbed the object and went over to Hinata. Kiba whispered something as he pulled out the object. Hinata tried so hard to make herself faint, but failed.

"I-I-I Do it, but not with that, that's not mine!" she squeaked, until she realized what she just said, and suddenly pretended to faint. And oblivious Kiba then spoke.

"It's Okay Hinata, I do it too, but not with that!" he spoke, grinning with his thumb up. Hinata's face was no longer red, it was a shade of orange.

"Why Won't I faint!" she thought. That was her breaking point, when she had a seductive smile, as she grabbed Kiba by the arm, and pushed him down on the bed.

"Woah, Hinata!" he yelled, as he landed on it, and Hinata climbed on top of him, and began to forcefully kiss him. She obviously forgot about Kiba's wild side, as he grabbed Hinata's hair, and pulled her towards him, as they began to kiss harder. Hinata began to moan, as she plunged her tongue into Kiba's mouth. He wrapped his around hers, and even to the favor to quickly break it and lick Hinata's soft cheek. Kiba then kissed her collarbone, as Hinata began to moan even more.

The eyes of Hinata demanded more tongue, as Kiba obeyed. He went back, but instead, his tongue was in her mouth. They continued to moan, and Hinata even scratched the back of Kiba's ear while kissing, making him moan. Saliva was beginning to leak from Hinata's mouth, as she loved the taste of his sweet beef. Kiba loved the taste of her honey lips.

Kiba was tempted to go further, as was Hinata when she threw off her jacket, until they saw a Kurenai standing in the doorway, watching the two.

"H-H-How long have you t-two been there?" Hinata asked blushing, with an unaware Kiba who adjusted his pants, until he saw the two comrades.

"Quiet awhile, get ready, session starts in five minutes." Shino spoke, as he and Kurenai walked out the door, with Kurenai snickering loudly.


	13. Chapter 9001 Update!

Guess what guys? I've found my old Hard Drive, which I thought I had lost. Fortunately, this one had the files from this story, and I've made a deadline. Every Saturday, earliest, will be a new chapter posted, which I am starting..Now. The story will now be expanded to view a few others characters besides KibaHina, and a few inspirations added. See you then!

~The DC


End file.
